Broken Glass
by RiverStorm16
Summary: It has been a couple months after the explosion at the docks, but what happens when Hotstreak comes back? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Glass**

**It has been a few months since the accident at the docks and Virgil and Richie are getting used to only having a few meta-humans to fight off. It is pretty peaceful in Dakota now, perhaps a little too peaceful. I do not own Static shock just Jamie, Nichole and my ideas. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

It was a beautiful day in Dakota, but not for Virgil. He had woken up late because his alarm didn't go off and was rushing to get ready.

"Virgil come on you'll be late for school Richie is already here" Virgil's father called from downstairs

"Coming pops" Virgil shouted back and grabbed his bag as he ran down stairs.

"Have a good day at school son and make sure you stay in school, the whole day. I don't want you running off if you see trouble you hear me?" Mr. Hawkins said giving his son a serious look.

Virgil sighed, "Yeah pops I hear you."

The two friends headed out the door and started walking to school

"Man ever since he found out I'm Static he won't let me do anything." Virgil complained as they walked.

"Hey at least Ebon and Hot Streak are out of the picture ever since the accident" Richie said.

"True, but I feel like they're not gone for good. I feel like they will return soon."

"Yeah I know what you mean V. I try not to think about it too often if they come back they come back, but one thing is for sure if they do Static and Gear are going to kick their butts" Richie said holding out a fist.

"Defiantly" Virgil said pounding his fist with Richie's.

The two friends arrived at school a few minutes early so they had time to go to their lockers.

"Rich call me paranoid, but I get I feeling something bad is going to happen today" Virgil said turning to his best friend.

"Alright your paranoid…" Richie said, but his words drifted away when he saw something that was behind Virgil.

"Richie?" Virgil said waving a hand in front of his best friends face, "What are you staring at?"

"Her" Richie said dreamily and pointed to someone behind Virgil. Virgil turned to see who it was and saw two pretty new girls walking down the hall. One has flowing black hair, ocean blue eyes and tan skin wearing a light blue tank top and a black mini skirt with black boots. The other has short curly orange hair , green eyes, and light skin wearing a strapless green top a knee length skirt with black flats.

Virgil turned back to Richie, "which one are you looking at?"

"The tan one isn't she perfect?" Richie asked sighing.

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked back at the girls, "yeah she is pretty want to go and talk to them?"

"What? No are you crazy I can't go say hi to her" Richie said snapping out of his daze.

Virgil laughed, "so Mr. super brain can figure the most complicated formulas, but he can't say hi to a girl?"

"That's different when I saw her my mind actually went blank."

"Oh man Rich you got it bad"

Richie was about to shoot a come back to Virgil when the two girls came up to them.

"Hi my name is Jamie and this is my best friend Nichole. We just moved here and don't know where our classes are, do you think one of you boys could help us out?" said Jamie.

"SURE! Um I mean I'll do it. Let me just see your schedules. My name is Richie by the way" Richie said taking each girl on one of his arms. As he started to walk away he turned back to wave at Virgil.

Virgil waved back and went to class softly chuckling to himself. At lunch Virgil is sitting at a table when Richie comes up with a huge grin on his face with one of the girls on each of his arms.

Richie came over to the table and pulled out to chairs, "Ladies"

Both girls blushed and giggled as they sat down. Richie came over to sit by Virgil.

"The morning went well I assume?" Virgil whispered to Richie.

"Totally V Jamie is awesome and so down to earth. I think I'm in love" Richie whispered back putting a hand under his chin as he looked at her.

"Well at least this time it's a real girl" Virgil teased.

Richie playfully shoves Virgil so he almost falls out of his chair, but a figure stops him.

"Watch where your going Hawkins" said a hauntingly familiar voice.

All laughter stopped from Virgil and Richie as the two looked up to see Hotstreak standing there with the usual scowl on his face.

**Hotstreak is back! What does this mean for Static and Gear? And what happens when Hotstreak takes one of Static's harmless jokes too seriously? Find out next chapter. To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now Hotstreak is back which means more trouble for Static and Gear, but what happens when Hotstreak takes a joke too seriously and Virgil stumbles onto a dark past. I don't own Static Shock just my characters and ideas. Enjoy and please read and review.**

"Wow it got quiet all of a sudden… what didn't expect to see me again? I thought I would come back and see what has become of this school" Hotstreak said then looked at the girls. "Well aren't you the cutest thing" he said leaning over toward her while Nichole leaned away in fright and disgust. Hotstreak straightened up and laughed, "My bark is worse than my bite sweetie, of course you can fill free to find that out anytime." Hotstreak said winking then looked back to Virgil and Richie, "I'll see you two later."

"Who was that?" Nichole asked angrily when he was gone.

Virgil and Richie didn't answer at first because they were still in shock.

Virgil was the first to recover from his shock, "His name is Francis, but most people call him Hotstreak, he is a meda-human."

Richie noticed that the girls exchanged glances with each other at that last word.

"He seems to come on a bit strong" Jamie said.

"You get use to it after a while" Virgil said.

After school Richie found Virgil at his locker.

"V you were right man I can't believe he is back and so soon" Richie said coming up to Virgil lowering his voice.

"Yeah I know I wonder how they got separated so fast" Virgil said looking at Richie with a worried expression.

The two friends were just starting to walk home when they saw smoke raising over the buildings that was from somewhere downtown.

"And that would be our cue" Virgil said running into the closest ally with Richie at his side.

"But V you heard what your dad said" Richie said as Virgil slipped on his mask.

"Yeah I know Rich, but this isn't technically school hours is it?" Virgil said smiling at Richie behind his Static mask.

Soon both heroes were suited up and ready to go. When they got to the place the smoke was coming from it was no surprise that Hotstreak was the one causing it.

"Hotstreak? How are you back?" Static asked acting surprised.

"Simple hero once we fell into the water we broke apart and washed up on a beach not too far away" said yet another familiar voice. Shadows swirled near Hot Streak and Ebon's figure formed.

"Yeah and now that I'm back I can do this" Hotstreak said as he launched two fire balls at the heroes forcing them to split apart for a moment before they came back together.

"You take Ebon I'll handle hot head" Static said and Gear nodded.

Hotstreak meanwhile was throwing fireball after fireball all slightly off on aim up at the hovering heroes.

"Those are so off in aim it's like a drunk trying to hit a small circle" Static teased down to the flaming villain.

"Don't even go there" Hotstreak growled making a huge jump up to Static grabbing his ankle and started to heat his hand. Static cried out in pain and both of them came crashing to the ground. When Static looked up again Hotstreak and Ebon were gone and Gear ran toward him.

"Static are you ok? You took a pretty hard fall there" Gear asked.

"Yeah I'm ok where did they go?" Static asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Ran off, I couldn't catch them in time" Gear said.

"Huh, well there's something up with Hotstreak" Static said.

"There's always something up with him" Gear said.

"Yeah but this was different. I've never seen him get some offensive before"

"I'm just as clueless as you bro, but I can do some research on the web if that will help. What did you say to him anyways?"

"I just made a comparison of his aim to a drunk. I was just teasing like always"

"Hum… well I'll look and tell you what I find. Now come on we should head home" he said holding out hand to Static.

Static took it and stood up but his leg protested. Static yelped in pain and fell back down again. When he rolled up pant leg there was a huge burn on his ankle.

"Yikes that doesn't look good we got to get you home" Gear said bringing Static's arm around his shoulder and flew off. Soon the two were back at Virgil's house. Richie helped Virgil in and they were just about to go upstairs when Mr. Hawkins walked in the room.

"Virgil… what happened?" Mr. Hawkins asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing pops just twisted my ankle" Virgil said looking at his father hoping his face looked normal.

Mr. Hawkins walked over and threw back his son's cape to reveal the burn.

"Pops I can explain" Virgil started.

"No Virgil you have done enough. You disobeyed me and now look what happened to you" Mr. Hawkins said.

"Yeah, but pops…."

"No, go to your room now. We will talk about this later" Mr. Hawkins said firmly.

Richie helped Virgil get up the stairs and got him some ice.

Virgil hissed a little in pain as Richie set the icepack on his ankle, "I can't believe this! He doesn't let me do this after school either! Sometimes I wish he had never found out."

"Don't say that V he means well, he just wants you to be safe. Now I better go, my folks are probably worried about me" Richie said heading out of Virgil's room.

Later that same evening Virgil was just doing his homework on his bed when his father walked in and sat down on the bed so they were face to face.

"You disobeyed me Virgil. I told you no hero stuff today" Mr. Hawkins said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But it wasn't during school. I saw the fire after school and you told me not during school. Pops… I know you don't like me doing this, but you said yourself I was given these powers for a reason. You've got to trust that I can take care of myself when there is trouble" Virgil said locking eyes with his father.

Mr. Hawkins sighed looking away from his son as he said, "I just don't want to loss you like I did your…"

"I know pops. I realize the danger ever time I put this on, but maybe that's why I continue to do it. Mom knew the same thing, but she was helping people and if there were no super heroes the city would be in the control of the other meta-humans. Like the night of the gang fights"

"Yes I know that. I just don't want to see you suffer. I don't want to loose you too"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You and mom taught me to be strong. But Pops there is one thing I want to tell you."

"I'm listening"

"The reason my ankle is like this is because I said a comment to Hotstreak and he got really mad and burned my ankle. I don't understand why he responded like that. He never cared about my remarks before, but this time he…he seemed different"

"I think that is because you may have stumbled onto something painful in his past and he is used to reacting with anger. Many people are very protective of their pasts"

"Richie was going to do some research. I'll tell you if he finds anything out"

"Alright I would like to know too. He seems like a troubled kid who is running away from his past" Mr. Hawkins said walking out of Virgil's room deep in thought.

Not more than one hour later Virgil heard Richie's voice coming from the shock box, "Static you there?"

Virgil reached over and picked it up, "Static here what did you find out?"

"Dude your not going to believe this. I'm going to come over be there in five, too much to tell you over radio."

Richie got there pretty fast and soon he was in Virgil's room with Mr. Hawkins right behind him.

"So I was looking up drunks when this news article came up, it's a little shocking, but it doesn't give the full details" Richie said opening his laptop and brought up the article, "Horrific accident on highway. At nine o'clock Friday evening a family of five were heading home from a fun day at the amusement park when the unexpected happens. A drunk driver rams their car hard on the left side. When police arrived they reported that both parents died on impact and the two girls died shortly after, only the boy survived, a terrible end to this once happy family."

**So Hotstreak has a tragedy in his past which explains why he behaves the way he does, but how much will Hotstreak actually tell himself? To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgil, Richie, and Mr. Hawkins have stumbled onto a tragedy that unlocks a lot of answers to Hotstreak, but will he except help? I do not own Static Shock. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

The room seemed to grow cold as Richie finished the article. They all sat in silence for a few moments trying to take it all in.

"Well I think now we know why, but you're right Richie it doesn't tell us much. I would like to hear the story from the person it happened to. Virgil I want you to slip this to him somehow" Mr. Hawkins said giving him a business card for the center.

Virgil looked at it before placing it in the pocket of his uniform, "alright pops I'll do my best"

The next day at school Virgil was limping, but he his burn wasn't that bad anymore.

"So how you planning to give Hotstreak the card?" Richie asked closing his locker and looking at his best friend.

"Well we have to wait until he acts up again then I will drop it as I leave" Virgil said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't do anything today?"

"Come on Rich this is Hotstreak we are talking about here"

"True let's just hope its not during school"

After school as if on cue smoke started to rise from the distance buildings. Richie was the first to notice it.

"Um …Virgil" Richie said tapping Virgil on the shoulder and pointing to the smoke.

"Yeah I see it. You ladies will have to excuse us we have to get home now" Virgil said to Jamie and Nichole as they ran off, leaving both girls confused.

Once they were in an alley getting their gear on Richie looked at Virgil, "you got the card right?"

Virgil took the card out of his cape pocket, "right here."

Richie put his Gear helmet on as Virgil slipped on his mask. The two heroes looked at each other as Gear said, "alright lets roll."

Once they reached the place where Hotstreak was they saw he was alone this time, robbing a motorcycle store (typical Hotstreak).

"Hotstreak!" Static yelled as they zoomed in.

Hotstreak turned and smiled wickedly, "Static I was worried you wouldn't show. How's that ankle?"

"Enough talk lets take care of this issue" Static said.

"I agree" Hotstreak said as he launched a fire ball at Static. Static took the card out of his pocket and dropped it as he dived out of the way.

"Missed me" Static teased.

"Then I'll make sure that doesn't happen again" Hotstreak said throwing another that hit it's mark this time.

Gear flew to Static's side leaving Hotstreak the chance to escape, but just as he was about to take off he notices the card on the ground. He picked it up, looked over it, and stuck it in his pocket before running off. Gear who had watched the whole scene from the roof turned back to Static.

"Did he take it?" Static asked.

"Yup if we are lucky he will be there soon" Gear replied.

"Good at least it was somewhat worth getting hit" Static said rubbing his head, "man he throws hard."

The next day Virgil was helping out at the community center after school when he overheard his dad talking to someone as he passed by the office. Virgil stopped and listened in, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Now your name is Francis correct?" His dad was asking.

"I prefer the name Hotstreak" Hotstreak said from where he was in a chair facing Mr. Hawkins.

"Yes, but Francis is the name your parents gave you so that is what you will be called here" Mr. Hawkins said noticing Francis winced at the mention of his parents, "you are troubled aren't you. I can see it in your face that you have a horrible past that you are trying to forget. Would you like to talk about it? I guarantee that you will feel better if you do."

Hot Streak took a deep breath before speaking, "It all started one morning when my parents decided to take my sisters and I to the amusement park and skip school. We went and had a lot of fun, but we didn't keep track of time so we had to drive back late at night. We were turning to the right when I saw this blinding white light and then the car jerked hard. We didn't ever roll over, but the other car hit us pretty hard. Everything was a blur after the hit and the only sound I could hear was the screams of my sisters and the scattering of glass. When I regained focus I looked around to see that my parents and my older sister weren't moving. Blood was dripping down their heads from large cuts and my father's neck was in a strange angle, but they were very still. I knew that they would never move again, but at the moment I was too afraid to admit it. My little sister, Jessica was her name, lay across my lap with blood on her head and cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke weakly to me 'Brother what happened?' I told her that someone hit us and she became scared, 'I feel cold Francis. Don't leave me' she had said in no more than a small whisper. I promised her I wouldn't, but she suddenly turned pale. I shook her gently and cried out her name, but the only thing she said to me was 'Brother I can't see you anymore' and that was the last thing she ever said" Tears were starting to come to Francis's eyes as he told the story, "I watched the light leave her eyes and she fell limp in my arms, a fragile little ragdoll. I watched her die right in my arms, unable to stop it. I was so confused and didn't know what to do or how to handle the pain so I did the only thing I could do, I ran away from that terrible scene. I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted my sister back, I wanted to die with my family. The last thing I remember is fainting from fright and shock with strange people gathering around me. When I woke I was in the hospital. I had no idea what was going on and when they told me I was the only one that survived the car crash, the scenes from the night before hit me and I realized that I was on my own. It was a drunk driver that hit our car and killed my family. We didn't ask for that to happen, it was his fault. Many times as I grew I considered joining my family. I missed them and at times the sadness seemed so unbearable, but for some reason every time I was about to do it something stopped me. A voice, somewhere inside me said 'No Francis there is a reason you are alive don't throw that away'.

"You know who that is Francis? That is Jessica talking to you. As your guardian angel no doubt" Mr. Hawkins said showing sympathy for the boy sitting in front of him.

Hotstreak, for the first time ever, had tears rolling down his cheeks sending off small puffs of smoke as they went. It was obvious he was trying to stop the tears, but they kept coming as he talked again, "I loved her more than anything. She was my little sister, I felt protective of her and in that moment, when I watched her die, I felt so helpless. I was suppose to protect her. Jessica was eight, I was twelve, and Amy, my older sister, was fourteen when that happened. Jessica was just starting to live life. We had made plans and dreams and they were all ripped away from us in that moment, shattered like the glass of the car."

Francis wanted to say more, but was overwhelmed by the pain and he fell silent as the tears ran faster down his cheeks. As Virgil sat looking at him he didn't see the Francis that beat him up in school. He saw a small fragile Francis that had a horrible past and no way out.

"That's it Francis just let it all out. You have had that bottled up for a long time. You will feel a lot better after you get it out. I'm going to tell you something that people could only guess at. When my son was little during the gang break outs my wife Gene was shot by one of the gang members and died. I know your pain. It took my family a long time to get through it because she was a really good mother, and for a long time we were separated from the rest of the world. Only a select few people broke through to us and we slowly got better after we talked about it, we found a way to cope with it, so we could move on" Mr. Hawkins said as he came from behind the desk and knelt down so he and Francis were at eye level with each other.

"You have lost someone too? I didn't know that, Virgil never seemed to... I mean..." Hotstreak said stumbling.

"Oh so you have met my son, then I won't have to introduce him now. Virgil, I know you are out there come in please" Mr. Hawkins said and Virgil froze.

He really hated when his dad did that. Virgil slowly got up to his feet and came in. When Hotstreak saw him come in he quickly turned away to wipe away his tears.

"How long have you been listening, you little spy" Hotstreak said turning back to him with anger showing in his eyes.

"I heard you talking to my dad and I got curious so I listened" Virgil said looking down, not able to hold eye contact with the fiery meta-human.

"Why you little..." Hotstreak said getting up from his chair and reached for Virgil, but Mr. Hawkins was faster and got in between the two before Hotstreak could do anything.

"Now Francis I know what you are feeling right now, but if you want me to help you, you must control your emotions. You can no longer use anger as your reaction to everything. Understand?" Mr. Hawkins said staring right into Francis's eyes without blinking.

It took Hotstreak a while to finally calm down and when he did he lowered his arms, but still glared at Virgil.

"Yes I hear you… I'm sorry" Hotstreak said adding the last part reluctantly.

"Hotstreak" Virgil said slowly approaching him. "I know we didn't see eye to eye when we were in school together and I had no idea of your suffering. I now understand you better and I want to help, if you will let me" Virgil said holding out his hand.

Hotstreak looked at Virgil's outstretched hand and hesitated. After a few seconds he took it and pulled Virgil closer so that they were standing face to face, "Alright I'll take you up on that for now, but there is one thing that is bothering me."

"What is that Francis?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"When I became a meta-human I was kicked out of school and now talking about all this kinda makes me want to go back. I know Jessica would want me to get an education" Hotstreak said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Mr. Hawkins smiled, "Good for you Francis. If you really want to the center can provide you with the money to go. Which high school are you thinking about?"

"Dakota Union High where I used to go. I will have a friend there now" Hotstreak said looking at Virgil.

Virgil smiled, "yeah that sounds good"

"Then it's settled. Now Francis would you like to live here at the center so you have a roof over your head?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"That would be great I've been out on the streets so long I've forgotten what it's like to have a home." Hotstreak said smiling slightly.

"Alright I will get you a room send a message to the high school and is there anything that you own that you want to bring here?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Only a couple things that are back where I usually sleep. I'll go get them. Virgil do you want to help me?" Hotstreak asked and by the way he was looking at Virgil he knew Hotstreak wanted to talk to him alone.

"Um sure" Virgil said, a little confused at what Hotstreak wanted to talk to him about.

Both of them walked out into the street together. Once they were about a half a block away from the center Hotstreak turned on Virgil making Virgil flinch a little from instinct.

"I should be really mad at you for listening in on my conversation, but I can't because you are the first person that is actually my friend because you want to be. My old gang were all with me because they feared me. It's nice to have a real friend" Hotstreak said going from anger to rubbing the back of his neck with his hand again.

"Yeah it's no problem man. I can relate to how you feel" Virgil said nervously.

"And I'm grateful for that, but I swear if you tell anyone I've gone soft" Hotstreak said holding up a fist to Virgil who gulped.

Virgil held up his hands, "hey my lips are sealed shut. You can trust me"

"Good now lets go get my stuff" Hotstreak said seeming to relax a bit.

As they were walking Hotstreak noticed that Virgil was slightly limping.

"Why are you limping?" Hotstreak asked.

Virgil was a little caught off guard as his eyes shot down to his injured leg, "Oh um I twisted my ankle and it's still a little tender"

Hotstreak narrowed his eyes, thinking of the burn he had given Static that was, now that he thought about it, the same leg as Virgil's injured leg.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking about a possibility, but it can't be, it's crazy" Hotstreak replied.

Virgil stiffened for a moment at that.

"Can I see your ankle?" Hotstreak asked suddenly.

"Why?" Virgil asked trying to keep his voice level.

"I want to confirm or dismiss my suspicion"

Virgil kneeled down to rolled up his pant leg to reveal a bandage.

Hot Streak grunted in frustration under his breath, "alright I believe you"

"What did you think I was going to show you?" Virgil asked a little more suspicious now.

"Something else, but never mind let me show you where my stuff is" Hotstreak said quickly changing the subject.

Hotstreak took Virgil down an alley and led him over to a small area by the dumpster with boxes making a small shelter. Hotstreak slid in and brought out a small box full of items, a picture of his family, three shirts and two pairs of pants, a book with a child's drawing on the front, a baseball glove and worn baseball, an old doll with brown hair and a torn dress, and a small heart necklace.

Hot Streak laughed when he saw Virgil's anxious expression as he looked around the alley, "Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up."

"Yeah I know I just don't like alleys, they give me an uneasy feeling"

"I'm sorry if I'm the reason you don't like alleys"

"That means a lot coming from you, thanks"

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before Virgil cleared his throat and looked down, "So what's in the box?"

Hotstreak looked down at the box and picked up the photo, "This is a picture of my family when we first moved to Dakota, that's the house we lived in" He put it back and picked up the book, "This was a book Jessica made in class and gave it to me for my tenth birthday" he said then picked up the glove and baseball. "My dad used to play catch with me everyday after he got home from work and he promised me that he would take me to my first game on the day the crash happened" he said picking up the doll and necklace, "This was Jessica's favorite doll. It was given to me when I was in the hospital. They had found it by the car. And this was my older sister's, it has a picture of Jessica and I in it. I keep these to remember them. I feel if I don't have them I will start to lose their memory and I will forget them forever."

Virgil looked at Hotstreak knowing exactly how he felt, "I know what you mean. I once felt that I was starting to lose the memory of my mom"

"What did you do?"

"Lets just say someone close to me reminded me that she is always with me in here" Virgil said putting his hand over his heart.

Hotstreak placed his hand over his heart and smiled at Virgil, "you know Hawkins your not too bad"

Virgil smiled.

**So this is basically the end but I have one more part I want to add in. So how did I do tell me what you thought. What did you like? What could I do better? And if I write more stories will you read them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My favorite part of the Static Shock episodes was the episodes they would give information on what the episode was about so in honor of that I have this last chapter here. I don't own Static Shock and I hope you will be able to take something away from this information**

Virgil: Hey Virgil here, you know Hotstreak taught me something important today. We read how his family was effected by a drunk driver. You know that could easily happen to you or someone you love. Did you know that everyday 32 people in the U.S. alone die in motor vehicle crashes that involve drunk drivers. About 40% of Americans are involved in alcohol-related crashes sometime during their lifetime. 18 -20 year olds are responsible for more than 10% of drunken driving trips in America, and that is in the age range of the driver who killed Hot Streaks family.

Hot Streak: So how do we prevent this from happening? Simple if your friend has been drinking don't let them drive, they are most likely to hurt you or other people. When you're at a party don't drink beyond your limit or if you are underage just don't drink at all. I didn't ask for a drunk driver to hit my family's car and it was because of one stupid decision from that person to kill my whole family. In 2008 16% of children age 14 and under were killed due to drunk drivers. One child dies somewhere every 30 minutes due to drunk driving. Everyday news reports talk about drunk driving crashes where 1,2, or no people survive and the people that do survive could easily end up homeless and alone. The best thing you can do is to stop the situation before it happens and if you see someone driving recklessly on the road don't just sit there and watch call 911 and get the police to take that driver off the road. The more you get involved the less crashes we will have and the safer our world will be.

So go and make a difference in the world and remember to drive safe.

"Be the change you wish to see in the world" -Gandhi


End file.
